Lego Mitchell Van Morgan (series)
For other uses, see Lego Mitchell Van Morgan (disambiguation). Lego Mitchell Van Morgan (stylized LEGO Mitchell) is a theme from Lego based on the Mitchell Van Morgan videogame franchise first created by Nickelodeon, MITCHELL Project and Paramount Digital Entertainment. the Lego construction team designed LEGO ideas primarily for the Mitchell Van Morgan series. Introduced in 2016, the theme includes unique "mini-doll" figures, which are about the same size as the traditional minifigures but are more detailed and realistic. The sets include pieces in pink and purple color schemes and depict scenes from suburban life set in the fictional town of Raleighopolis City. The Friends product range replaces Lego's previous female-oriented theme Lego Belville, which had been in production since 1994, and featured dolls that were much larger than both the mini-dolls and minifigures. Other related product ranges have included Homemaker (1971–1982), Paradisa (1991–1997) and Scala (1997–2001). After the yearly discontinuation of Mitchell's companion series Lego SpongeBob SquarePants, Lego Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Lego Avatar: The Last Airbender and Lego Dora_the_Explorer, Nickelodeon & Lego decided to start an era starting with the characters from the Mitchell Van Morgan series called Lego Mitchell Van Morgan. Design Lego pieces of all varieties constitute a universal system. Despite variation in the design and the purposes of individual pieces over the years, each piece remains compatible in some way with existing pieces. Lego bricks from 1958 still interlock with those made in the current time, and Lego sets for young children are compatible with those made for teenagers. Six pieces of 2x4 bricks can be combined in 915,103,765 ways. Related products Video games Lego branched out into the video game market in 1997, beginning games with Lego Island and Lego Creator. Popular titles include the 1999 game Lego Racers and the 2001 game Lego Racers 2. More recent licensed games include Lego Star Wars, Lego Indiana Jones, Lego Batman, and many more including the very well-received Lego Marvel Super Heroes game, featuring New York City as the overworld and including Marvel characters from the Avengers, the Fantastic Four, the X-Men, and more. More recently, Lego has created a game based on The Lego Movie, due to its popularity. Board games Lego Games launched in 2009, was a series of Lego-themed board games designed by Cephas Howard and Reiner Knizia in which the players usually build the playing board out of Lego bricks and then play with Lego-style players. Examples of the games include "Minotaurus", in which players roll dice to move characters within a brick-build labyrinth, "Creationary", in which players must build something which appears on a card, or "Ramses Pyramid", in which players collect gems and climb up a customizable pyramid. Like many board games, the games use dice. However, in Lego Games, the dice are Lego, with Lego squares with symbols on Lego studs on the dice, surrounded by rubber. The games vary from simple to complex, some are similar to "traditional" board games, while others are completely different. Films and television For a time, Lego turned down approaches from Hollywood to make a feature-length film based on the toy. However, a number of straight-to-DVD computer animated Bionicle and Hero Factory movies were produced, and Lego: The Adventures of Clutch Powers was released on DVD in February 2010, a computer-animated film made by Tinseltown Toons. In June 2017, it was reported that Paramount and Nickelodeon Movies was developing a feature film adaptation of Lego Mitchell Van Morgan. Brothers Dan Hageman and Kevin Hageman were attached to write the adaptation, while Dan Lin and Roy Lee, along with Phil Lord and Chris Miller, were announced as producers. A computer-generated animated series based on Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu began in 2011, and another based on Legends of Chima began in 2013. A television series of Lego City has also been announced. Books and magazines Lego has an ongoing deal with publisher Dorling Kindersley (DK), who are producing a series of illustrated hardback books looking at different aspects of the construction toy. The first was "The Ultimate Lego Book", published in 1999. More recently, in 2009, the same publisher produced The LEGO Book, which was sold within a slipcase along with Standing Small: A celebration of 30 years of the LEGO minifigure, a smaller book focused on the minifigure. In 2012, a revised edition was published. Also in 2009, DK also published books on Lego Star Wars (Lego Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary) and a range of Lego-based sticker books. Although the books and magazines being published in the United States by Papercutz, covering events in the Mitchell Van Morgan storyline are written by Greg Farshtey. They are still being published in Europe by AMEET. Mitchell comics, also written by Dani Micheali and Mark Crilley, are compiled into graphic novels and were released by Papercutz. This series ended in 2009, after nine years. There is also the Lego Club and Brickmaster magazine, the latter discontinued in 2011. External links * * http://brickset.com/sets/theme-nickelodeon Category:Lego themes Category:Lego continued themes Category:2016 introductions Category:Mitchell Van Morgan Category:Mitchell Van Morgan series Category:Lego Mitchell Van Morgan Category:Current events from December 2016‎ Category:Games by Series Category:Films by Series Dark Horse Comics titles Nickelodeon Paramount franchises